


Хакуби, Энсуи и засос

by steinvor



Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Gen, Hickeys, Humor, Love Bites, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: по картинке из предпоследней главыХакуби встречается с нумерованными детьми, все цветет и пахнет.Особенно расцветает засос на нежной шейке Хакуби
Relationships: Ensui Enju / Shirakawa Hakubi





	Хакуби, Энсуи и засос

**Author's Note:**

> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86926791.jpg  
> ну, мне нравится пейринг Энсуи/Хакуби, допустим, у Энжу есть младшая сестра, которую срочно нужно выдать замуж.  
> или какой-то другой вариант. Сестра, которая хочет выйти замуж именно за Хакуби.  
> Это намек на встречу Борте и Темуджина в фильме "Монгол"

\- Ты точно хочешь встретиться с этими твоими… новыми друзьями?  
В голосе высокого темноволосого молодого человека прозвучало искреннее сомнение в разумности принятого Хакуби решения.  
Хакуби кивнул. Его же почти что официально пригласили, и к тому же он в некоторой степени соскучился по атмосфере раскованности и непринужденности, царившей в банде, руководимой Казухи.  
Подошли остальные бывшие заговорщики, все трое. Отговаривать, слава богу, не стали, но посоветовали не поддаваться на разные противоестественные и неподобающие с точки зрения представителей знатных родов провокации. Кто знает, что на уме у этих нумерованных и неотесанных мужланов.  
Последние наставления, данные как ни странно тревожившимся за его безопасность Энсуи были довольно неожиданны и выглядели, мягко говоря, обескураживающе.  
Поэтому пришлось наряжаться в официальный, с высоким воротником, халат.  
Хакуби недобрым словом вспомнил этот необязательный «совет», когда Минари и Тодзи решили переодеть его в старую безрукавку времен их первого знакомства и путешествия в столицу.  
\- Казухи! – что есть силы заорал бдящий за здоровьем и эмоционально-моральным состоянием своего дружка неугомонный и сеящий раздор и панику, словно неверная жена, Акиичи. – Казухи, Хакуби кто-то поставил на шее вооо-оот такой засос!  
Казухи отчетливо ругнулся и, образно говоря, схватился за итак всклоченную из-за неразберихи в лагере нумерованных детей голову.  
\- Не уберегли!.. Падлы! А ну признавайтесь, Яшики и Мицуба, кто к молодому господинчику из столицы целоваться полез?!  
\- А чего сразу Яшики и Мицуба? Вон, Седзи тоже на Хакуби запал, даже предлагал с него вырезать как это называется, бюст что ли, маленькую фигуру из кости…  
\- Нэцке.  
Казухи унесся разбираться с остальными пятнадцатью претендентами на внеочередную взбучку.  
Хакуби, конечно льстило, что о его безопасности так пекутся, но как ни хотелось насладиться вызванным его прибытием переполохом, рано или поздно пришлось раскрывать обман.  
\- Это еще в столице, дома…Энсуи Энжу, такой здоровенный парень, он еще Нарусигэ похитил и в Тодзи, брата Казухи, стрелял. В общем, он это сделал на всякий пожарный случай, как говорится, чтобы видели, что я не один и сексуально ко мне не приставали.  
Минари что-то сообразил.  
\- А ты разве не с…?  
Побледневший от переживаний за друга Акиичи даже чуть не задохнулся от возмущения.  
\- Казухи, а чего это они _нашему_ Хакуби засосы всякие где хотят там и ставят? Надо поставить свои, чтобы столичные не задавались…  
Минари и Юуго незамедлительно подключились к выбору места проставления соответствующей ответной метки.  
\- Надо поставить такой же, только на другой стороне. Чтобы симметрично было и с обеих сторон заметно.  
\- А еще можно на груди, возле ключицы, и еще очень красиво смотрятся на сгибе локтя. Там кожа самая тонкая и чувствительная, а у Хакуби синяки будут держаться неделю, если не больше.  
Подошедший на громкий спор Мия предложил самое радикальное и бескомпромиссное решение.  
\- Надо передать пламенный привет всем, в том числе и моему дорогому брату Йоруаки. Значит, будем делать засосы сразу в нескольких стратегически важных местах - на спине, животе, внутренней стороне бедра и где-нибудь еще на попе.  
\- А на попе еще зачем? Разве на попе засосы бывают?  
Незаконный представитель семейства врачей, Мия быстро уверил, что на попе чего только после тесного общения не бывает и настоятельно хотел решить, кто будет отвечать за нанесение этих самых ответных меток.  
\- Может разыграем на спор, или займемся всем этим вместе?  
Хакуби не на шутку испугался за целостность своего аристократически бледного кожного покрова.  
\- Парни, может не надо делать по-настоящему в таких местах? Может быть, просто чем-нибудь нарисуем?


End file.
